


Leting Off Some Steam

by Stregas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Kissing, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregas/pseuds/Stregas
Summary: Moira is slumped and irritated after a few days of failed experiments, and what better way to relieve some tension than to have a good time inside her office with Baptiste, one of her coworkers?
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin & Moira O'Deorain
Kudos: 10





	Leting Off Some Steam

"Yes, Dr. Moira? Did you need me for som–"

Batiste stopped shortly after opening the door, a pair of cold, hungry eyes setting straight on him, freezing him on the spot.

"Yes, Jean. Thank you for making it here so quickly."

Moira stood in the middle of the office, leaning back against her desk, hands grabbing onto the edges. Something about her relaxed pose, about that smile on her face, it made Baptiste gulp.

"I called you because I have a problem," she explained, straightening herself up. "And I was hoping you could help me with it."

"Er… sure thing, ma'am," he smiled nervously. "And what would that be?"

"Of course. Just a second."

She walked toward him, but her gaze was on the door so Jean quickly got out of the way. Moira walked around him and proceeded to close the door. Then, grabbing the key, she locked it and turned around, leaning against it with a sly smile on her face.

"M-Moira?"

"Oh, don't you worry, Jean, dear," she said, her accent thick and dripping with sensuality as always. "I'm just making sure no one bothers us while you're busy helping me."

Batiste rubbed the back of his neck, confused. "Doctor… you know I'm not one to refuse helping you, ever, but I really don't understand…"

"It's simple. I fear the results of today's experiments have been… regrettably lackluster. Much like yesterday, and the day before. As you can probably guessed, I've grown rather irritated with all this continual failure," she explained. "As such, I decided that letting off some steam might help me clear my head. Help me get back on track. That's why I called you here today."

"Clear… your head?" he asked, frowning. "And how am I supposed to help w–"

His thoughts were interrupted as Moira jumped on top of him with a speed he never would've expected of the woman. His soldier instincts didn't even have a chance to be triggered. He froze as her long, thin fingers grabbed onto each side of his face and he was pushed toward her, lips clashing against lips.

"Hmhh!"

He almost fell backwards at the sudden kiss. Moira was quick and relentless, giving him quick, aggressive kisses while she ran her hands down his body, intending to trap him in place. For a moment, Baptiste was too shocked to react. A sudden, powerful heat ran through his body at the feeling of being kissed, but he managed to get his wits back.

Luckily he was stronger than the woman, so he was able to push her a few inches back for long enough to speak.

"W-whoa doc, what the hell…!?"

"I told you, didn't I?" she asked, licking her lips. "I need to blow off some steam, and I think we both know the best way to do it."

His eyes went wide with realization. "I… I really ain't sure if that's the best–"

But Moira was done waiting. She threw her arms around his body and pulled him close yet again, pressing her mouth against his, lips opening and closing strongly. Baptiste was shocked, unsure of what to do. Her push was so strong that he had to hold on to her waist to keep himself straight.

"Hmm…"

He struggled for a few seconds, but his resistance toward such a beautiful woman wanting his body could only go so far. He could feel a bulge start forming in his pants. After a while, he actually started pushing back against her. Opening his lips and kissing her back, their bodies pressing up together.

Finally, after what felt like minutes, Moira leaned back, and he regained part of himself again.

"I'm serious doc, I don't know if we…"

"That's enough," she said, her voice a command. "I didn't stop kissing you so you could babble on. I stopped so we could do _this_."

She dragged him toward the desk with surprising ease considering he was heavier and stronger than her. Once they reached it, she was quick to give him another kiss. This time, however, as he felt her tongue slip inside his mouth and start dancing around his, he felt her hands start to undress both him and herself.

_No way… is this really happening?_

Moira was quick and desperate in her movements. Somehow, in less than a minute she managed to strip herself free of her skirt and panties, throwing them to the floor, and not long after she unclasped his belt and pulled his pants down, leaving both of them with nothing covering the lower parts of their bodies. Baptiste grunted against her mouth as he felt his cock bounce free, though that was quickly replaced by a moan as Moira's fingers closed around it so delicately.

"I believe it's time we have fun, dear," she whispered into his ear. "Show me what you can do."

She kissed him again, but this time there was no slowness or hesitation. They were both going at it as heatedly as they could, tongues dancing against each other as Moira's hand moved all over the surface of his cock, massaging it and coating it in the precum coming out of the tip. Finally, when it was slick and well-lubricated, she pulled out again.

"Mmm… I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the attention I'm giving you, but you don't get to have your release quite yet," she teased. "Remember, you're here to assist _me_. So get down here and start assisting, dear."

The allure of her voice was such that Baptiste couldn't quite resist it, and to be entirely fair it's not like he was against the idea of pleasuring Moira. Licking his lips, he got down to his knees and pressed his lips against her thigh. However, she grabbed onto a tuft of his hair and started guiding him, slowly from her legs up, she made him leave a trail of kisses up her inner thighs until he reached her soaking entrance. But Moira stopped him, pushing down on him with her hands, before he could get to it.

"Sorry, but that's not the hole I need lubricated right now," she explained. "I want a little bit of fun back here first, you see."

Still grabbing him by a tuft of hair, Moira turned around and presented her plump, beautiful ass to him. Baptiste gulped. It really was the kind of ass a man could fall in love with. And to be fair, it's not like he hadn't done this before, so what the hell? The two of them could get what they wanted and go home happy.

His hands moved automatically, fingers digging into her cheeks. Moira let out a little grunt, grabbing onto the desk more strongly as he squeezed and kneaded at her soft ass. Then, when he spread those cheeks and dug inside, her entire body froze, arms and legs shaking for a moment as she finally got the moan out of her throat.

Batiste went at it strong and hard from the beginning, licking up and down her puckered hole, fingers spreading her cheeks and nails dug onto the supple skin. Moira threw her head down and bit her lip, breathing getting heavier. She unconsciously started rubbing against his licks, moving at the same rhythm as them.

"Hmm… yes, that's just it, dear," she breathed huskily. "Keep that up and I might just have a reward f-for you…"

More than anything, Batiste always loved getting a job done, so he was not going to disobey. He kept going, alternating the speed of his licks and occasionally pushing in slightly against her whole. It was a slow yet relentless tease, getting Moira even more worked up than before. The doctor's thighs were getting even wetter with her juices as she tried to keep her moans down, fingers grabbing strongly at the edge of the table.

A choked gasp left the woman's lips when he finally entered, pushing in with the tip of her tongue. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, legs starting to shake. Baptiste made sure to overwhelm her, alternating between licking and pushing in and out with a technique he knew drove the women wild, as evidenced right now.

"Hmm, y-yeah, right there…"

He was done being slow and teasing. He ate her ass as fast and intensely as he could, feeling as Moira started to slowly unravel from the pleasure. She started pushing back against him, almost riding his face. And while he kept eating her out, he sneaked a couple of fingers up her thigh and pushed them in against her soaked entrance, making Moira's moans even more regular, her breathing getting faster as he ate her ass and fingered her pussy at the same time.

This continued for at least a few minutes, which was no problem for either of them. Moira wanted this more than anyone and Baptiste certainly had the stamina to keep going. However, eventually Moira got enough. Either that or she really wanted to move on. She took a step toward the desk, away from him, but didn't turn around.

"Haah… n-now, how about we move on to the next stage?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a devilish smile. "I think you know what I want from you now, dear."

Baptiste didn't make her wait. "On it, doc!"

He pushed himself up and grabbed onto her hips strongly, earning a sudden gasp from the woman. He spread her cheeks with one hand, while grabbing onto his hard shaft with the other, guiding it toward the hole he'd just finished lubricating. Moira tensed up as the head pressed against her entrance, holding her breath for what she knew was coming.

He let it slowly stretch at her still somewhat tight opening, driving his hips forward with care. As the tip popped into her puckered little hole, the deep moan that reverberated in Moira's throat made the heat inside of him even stronger. Baptiste knew. When it came to girls and anal, it was sometimes hard to distinguish between noises of pain and pleasure, but that was definitely the latter.  
  
He pumped his hips slowly, pushing it in a fraction of an inch with each slow movement. He slid his hands up her back, feeling her shiver with each stroke, arching her back and panting heavily.

"Hmm… c-come on, you should know I can take something like this," muttered Moira, almost panting. "You know what I want, Jean. Give it to me."

Well, Baptiste certainly wasn't going to complain about that.

The next push was a bit stronger and he kept at it all throughout Moira's moan and the way her body tensed up, until finally he was balls deep inside of her. Had he not been so turned on, he might've felt impressed. Not many girls could take him full from behind the first time. Still, Moira's experience and the fact her hole was already clean and somewhat lubricated told him she'd been probably expecting this.

Better give her what she wants, then.

He threw his hips back, then pushed in slowly again, his length spreading her open as it went in once more. Again and again he kept going, each shove forward a bit faster and stronger, until he could finally sheathe himself fully in with only a bit of resistance. That was the sign that Moira was ready for the full ride.

He certainly didn't make her wait. Grasp on her hips tightening, he pulled back then shoved his whole length in one quick, violent shove, earning a yelp of pleasure from Moira's lips, her whole body tensing up, ass tightening around his cock. Not wanting his momentum to drop, he did it again and again, until he was properly fucking her.

Loud, meaty slaps echoed through the room as his hips met her ass over and over again, the slow part of sex long over as Baptiste drove in and out of her with wild, desperate speed, fucking her properly. It was a testament to Moira's strength that she wasn't getting pushed forward with each of his thrust. She pushed her ass back every time, meeting his rhythm and forcing him to go even deeper with each shove.

Baptiste leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back, and moved his hands to close around her breasts, giving her nipples a little squeeze as he continued fucking into her. Moira moaned and threw her head back, eyes closed due to the heated pleasure. He took advantage of the occasion and started kissing and nibbling at her neck, all the while he continued playing with her breasts and slamming against her as fast as he possibly could.

He wasn't quite getting close to cumming, but he could feel his release in the horizon. Moira seemed to notice that, maybe from the rhythm of his thrusts or the heated rise in his breathing, because she spoke soon after, stopping him.

"A-ahh… I believe that's it for that, Jean," she panted, voice shaking. "What do you say we move on to the main attraction?"

"Oh yeah?" he whispered against her ear, smiling. "And what'd that be?"

"Why, allow me to show you."

There was a small pop as his cock left her hole. Moira turned around and, not missing a beat, jumped back onto the desk, spreading her legs open and showing Baptiste her soaked entrance, an inviting smile on her face.

"Don't keep me waiting now," she whispered.

"'Course not," he laughed. "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, would it?"

He fell upon her like a beast onto its prey, hands closing on her plump ass cheeks, pushing her toward him while he thrust.

"Hnggah!"

"Hnggh!"

His full length went in with one strong, forceful push, earning a loud yelp from Moira. Her grip on the desk almost slipped. Her whole body tightened as he went balls deep into her pussy, but luckily Baptiste was there to keep her in place. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other, his mouth kissing and nibbling at the woman's neck and ear as he started pumping in and out of her soaked hole, not giving her any time to prepare this time.

"Haah! Hgnnh! Y-yes Jean, that's it!"

Moira threw her head back, a moan reverberating through her throat as she slammed her hips against his, forcing his cock even deeper inside. Not that it was needed, as Baptiste was grabbing her ass and pushing it against him all on his own. He fucked into her quickly, relentlessly, groaning like a beast with each thrust of his hips. He felt as both Moira's legs and the area around his cock were soaked in a mix of precum and Moira's wetness, which only made the slap of flesh against flesh even more noticeable.

"Hgh! Mm... g-gotta say doc, I could get used to this kind of work environment."

Moira let out a shaky chuckle in between moans. "Ha-aah. I'm g-glad to make you feel w-welcome, dear. Now give me what I want."

Moira's arms wrapped around him as she pulled him closer into a deep, wet kiss. Their rhythm didn't slow down at all as they made out, breathing and moaning into each other's mouths, the wild, oppressive heat inside them echoing off each other, driving them to get faster and more aggressive.

Baptiste felt as Moira's insides got tighter, each shove making her legs shake more and her moans sound sharper and sharper. She was getting close. He wasted no time, pumping up his cock with even more wild abandon, its thick head pressing up against all of her sensitive nerves, driving her wild. By the time she froze, eyes closing tightly together, he knew she was done.

"Hnnggh! Haaah!"

She unraveled under his thrusts, every muscle in her body shaking as she reached a powerful orgasm, which reverberated all throughout her, exiting up her body as a deep, long moan.

But Baptiste wasn't done. He didn't let up for a single second, pumping in and out of her just as fast as before, carrying her orgasm even further. Far from complaining that she was too sensitive, however, Moira instead egged him on.

"C-come on dear! Show me w-what you can do!"

He growled against her ear. "With pleasure, doc."

His strokes and thrusts got deeper and stronger and he could feel himself start to get closer. A thought came to him amidst all the heat and pleasure. Would she want him to cum inside or outside? He was just about to ask when the answer came to him naturally.

"Hnghh!"

Moira's legs wrapped around his torso, locking him in with the strength of a vice.

"Don't you dare," she warned, her face red and flush with pleasure. "You shall come inside, Jean. Is that clear?"

"Hmm… a-are you on the pill, doc?"

A sly smile stretched across her face. "No, of course not. Is that a problem?"

Had he been less horny, it might have been a problem, but fortunately that was not the case. His only response was pushing his lips against hers, enveloping her in a kiss as he started upping the speed of his fucking. He was getting more heated and desperate, slamming his hips against hers with no more rhythm anymore, just wild, crazed lust.

Moira accepted that lust, kept him tightly close to her as both of them felt his cock start to throb violently inside her, balls tightening.

"Hmmm!"

"Hnggghhaah!"

With one last, forceful push, Baptiste came inside her. Rope after rope of thick, virle cum hit the back of Moira's womb, filling her up to the absolute brim. The woman could feel it swimming inside her, so warm and wonderful. She smiled against her lover, her sweaty body shaking from the intense pleasure.

They stood like that, breathing heavily, riding through the afterglow pressed tightly against each other. Baptiste didn't pull out, and Moira didn't want him to, not yet at least. She wanted to enjoy this a little longer, next to him.


End file.
